custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FluffySkirmix
—The CBW Community Team Welcome Hello, and welcome to this Wiki! Please come to me or any of the other administrators if you need any help. Jareroden97 00:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to cb wikia! We all hope you have a good time,so go on, and help our wiki by editing a page. -onewa2 Re: Sure, I can see what I can do for it! Alright, I think I've got it fixed! So, what do you think? Sure! Alright, I've got it done! Whoops. Let me fix that then... Jareroden97 23:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Welcomes! Welcome here! if you don't mind me saying so, you have a couple of wicked mocs! ODST! 01:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ah, I see you also have a MOCpages. If you don't mind me saying, you've got some great M.O.C.s on there! Jareroden97 02:43, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I added a period. Collector1 Re: Sure. Whoops. Let me fix that right quick. XD Sure thing. Jareroden97 01:07, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello, welcome back to CBW, despite this might be a visit, hope you stay! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, looks like you took my advice and actualy did decide to actualy do something. Now if only you'd keep it up.... XD Jareroden97 06:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure. And the contest was CBW's Next Top Femmy. Link. Jareroden97 06:37, March 13, 2011 (UTC) This gives you all the info you need on creating one. Jareroden97 00:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Odd. Try asking . Jareroden97 01:00, March 15, 2011 (UTC) If you want to post Xarana, go here, and click "Carve" (it'll be in the upper right, next to the "Search this Wiki" bar). Once your in the edit screen, you'll see a bar right under "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes". You'll see the multiple pictures icon in the bar. Jareroden97 01:15, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Erhm, isn't the icon bar when you're editing and creating a new page exactly the same? Jareroden97 01:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm all out of character backstory ideas. :L Jareroden97 20:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You can't vote for your own stuff. If you want to vote fot something else, just place your name under the slideshow. And I don't know why it isn't on the main contest page. Jareroden97 00:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) If there's no what? Jareroden97 02:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) You mean you don't know how to put pics in an infobox? Jareroden97 02:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. Mabye if you create the page, I can help then.... Jareroden97 02:51, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well I'm not sure how I can help you. Sorry. You may want to ask TheSlicer. Jareroden97 02:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) No, I had trouble when I started too. Don't beat yourself up. XD Jareroden97 02:59, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I am right now.... :D Jareroden97 03:33, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sharka? :P Jareroden97 04:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I didn't got TOO crazy, just moderately crasy. :P And I fixed them. Jareroden97 05:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC)